


It's All Blue

by lasairfhiona



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra is lost or dreaming</p><p>1MW - 100 drabble/icon challenge prompts: Blue Sky, Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Blue

Colors. Numbers. Numbers. Colors. She was confused. The medicine they gave her made her brain fuzzy. Must not take that again. What color went with what number? She couldn't remember. Everything was blue. Blue like the ocean. She could smell salt. Blue like blueberries, but they were really purple, but she could smell them too. Forget-me-nots, hydrangeas, bluebells, flowers. Scents swirled around her. Blue skies. Deep and dark and stormy, brilliant with fluffy white clouds. Odd, no smell. Eyes, blue eyes. Eyes don't have a smell. Leather and soap and clean. She woke with his name on her lips. Jacob.


End file.
